Fiery love
by Shipper In Obscurity
Summary: Vulcan kids were never good with love but this one was intent on winning the heart of his beloved.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: For some reason I always hate that the main protagonist ends up with the girls so this is why I created this story so I could finally pair up a secondary protagonist and the main female character. –Fantasy warrior 1121

Prolouge

Well everybody knew Leo could never end up with any girl he set his sights on. Thalia had a sacred oath to stay a maiden, Khione completely evil, Piper always had something for Jason but he couldn't help himself. The last son of Vulcan that ended up with the girl of his dreams had died and so had the other girl but Leo was intent on getting Pipers heart one way or another.

Leo pov

It was finally time to go to the Roman camp where Jason was trained; Leo was hoping that Jason had a girlfriend in the roman camp already. "_Stop it just stop it." "Jason and Piper are your friends you should be happy for them."_But the son of Vulcan saw there was nothing to be happy when the girl of your dreams ends up with your best friend. Just then Chiron sounded the alarm which meant it was time to go he packed what he needed he went to the big house he saw Jason and Piper kissing his heart sank.

Annabeth's Pov

_Today's the day. I might finally see Percy I miss him a lot. Oh here come other people. _Leo walks in very depressed with his head down then Jason and piper come in holding hand the Clarisse and Chris and a few other people. "Listen today we embark on the way to the roman camp Half Blood to ask for an alliance we will be arriving on Pegasus to the bay area you will be riding them in pairs. Jason and Piper will be riding together, Annabeth and Leo, Butch and Drew, Clarisse and Chris, and Will and Lacy. We will depart at 11 that is all.

Drew's Pov

"_Hmm _Leo_ seemed extra upset when they said Piper and Jason will be riding together I could use this." "_Hey Valdez wait up I see you have set your sights on haven't you." Leo looked uneasy. "Just admit you have feelings for the girl." "Yes I do."Leo said reluctantly. "Well I have a plan that can benefit us both if you agree."So she told Leo the plan Leo agreed.

Leo pov

"_Man that girl seriously came up with a good plan." Leo was sure it would guarantee that he ended up with Piper but then why did he feel he made a pact with the devil or the greek equivalent to the devil._

How'd I do please review this is my first fanfic so I really want yall to review-Fantasy Warrior 1121


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Pov

Well its time she thought. People were walking in. Leo seems much happier but it looked like he felt guilty; which he did. "Now listen up this roman camp could be one of our only hopes on defeating Gaea, now go with your partner to your assigned Pegasus."Chiron commanded. I walked over towards Leo who was with Blackjack. "Ready to go?" Leo asked. "Yeah." Then I got on blackjack and then Leo did I can tell he felt guilty putting his hands around my hips but I guess I can't blame him. Then we took off.

Pipers Pov

I was really amazed at how it felt to fly especially alongside Jason. But then she saw something out of the corner of her eye Leo and Annabeth. He seems happy; she felt an ounce of jealousy. Ah I'm sure it's nothing she thought. After all she was with Jason and Annabeth was with Percy.

Jason Pov

What's Piper looking at. He looked at the direction Piper was facing Leo. Could Piper like Leo? Jason also felt guilty he could tell that maybe his relationship with Piper was wrong Because of someone else but who?

Leo Pov

I looked at Pipers Direction she was looking at me. So is Jason. I turned around quickly. Piper was really beautiful. Was it worth hurting her just to win her love? "Hey well be landing soon so hold on." Leo did as told. He wondered whether Piper was looking or not. Then they landed right in front of the entrance to SPQR. "Well it's time to meet the Romans."

Please review tell me what you think and which ship you prefer next chapter will have a lot of twists and turns.

-fantasywarrior1121


	3. Roman Campers

Hazel POV

It's been so boring around here all I do is either chores or comfort Reyna. Ever since that Son of Neptune appeared. What was his name Peter?Pedro?Paul? Percy that was his name. Ever since Percy arrived we deduced that Jason must be with the Greeks. Oh by the way my name is Hazel daughter of Mercury and my friend Reyna is a daughter of Minerva. A very emotional daughter of Minerva might I add. Where was I oh that's right Percy. Percy arrival was a good thing because it let Reyna know that Jason was safe. But Reyna always thought that Jason would find someone better than though Lupa said not to be attached to Percy ( To the dismay of many Venus girls.) Reyna knew that the Greeks wouldn't be as strict. For a daughter of Minerva you think she would be tougher and more solitary but you'd be wrong. Though she is the best when it comes to strategies and she is never wrong, ever. This getting really boring. " Can you stop crying it's getting annoying and it's not gonna bring Jason back. "You don't know that." That moment someone burst through the door and Yelled. " Jason and the Greeks are here!" Reyna ran out so fast she could've been A daughter of Mercury. Wait Reyna was crying and Jason is here she is always right I told you!

Reyna POV

He's back. I've been searching for him and praying that he'd be okay I even prayed to Venus to make sure that he hadn't found someone new. I ran as fast as I could. As I was getting closer to the I saw Jason holding hands with some Cherokee Beauty Queen. I really hope that for once I'm wrong for once. If not I'm so gonna stop sacrificing to Venus.

Bobby POV .

At the entrance to the roman camp there were many Greek campers

but even more Roman campers. The roman campers were all ready to strike until we all saw Jason our leader. Just then I saw Reyna ruunning towards Jason and she gave him the biggest bear hug ever. He completely ruined the moment by saying "Annabeth why are you hugging me and where did you come from?" That really angered Reyna it was the second time she was called Annabeth whoever that is the first is when that Percy dude appeared he screamed Annabeth and gave her a big hug till she screamed "I'm not Annabeth." He would've kissed her if she hadn't said that. Anyways I'm Bobby son of Apollo , Phoebus Apollo to be technical. Back to the story Reyna's Face was either a mix between extreme rage and extreme sadness. Oh boy this is gonna be a long day!

Please tell me what you think of Hazel,Reyna, and Bobby. I really want them to be different from other versions of themselves like Reyna always mean but here she is very sensitive. Hazel always is portrayed to be the 'other woman' but here she is scatterbrained. Bobby he varies but I want him to be layed back and relaxed. Oh an by the way Pie/Peo in future chaps.


End file.
